Hitman with Sword Arts
by FeatherOfTruth
Summary: RebornXSAO crossover. When Tsunayoshi gets called by Reborn for a mission, he did not expect himself to be forcibly thrown into a dangerous virtual reality game. Luckily, he meets various players who would help him out starting with a swordsman dressed entirely in black. Together, they could possibly change the course of how this game could possibly end.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is a collaboration between FeatherofTruth and her friend (i will get her penname later).**

 **We only own this fanfic's plot.**

 **The following is a DISCLAIMER. The characters and the world inside this fic do not belong to us. _Katekyō Hitman Reborn!_ rightfully belongs to Akira Amano and _Sword Art Online_ rightfully belongs to ****Reki Kawahara.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Encounter, Kirito and Tsunayoshi**

Authors' Notes: After Ep. 8 of SAO

* * *

Kirito's POV

The year is 2024. It's been exactly a year since the Death game began. More accurately, today is the fourth of July of the year 2024. That means I've lived in this virtual reality game for a year and seven months already. I did a quick wave of my hand, closing the calendar window on the right side of my personal screen.

I'm currently on the 48th floor. The main town here is called Lindas and it is famous to be ideal for support-class shops especially blacksmiths because of the many waterwheels on the floor. Lindas's buildings have a medieval theme so the cottages have thatched or ceramic-tiled roofs. Furthermore, the whole town is surrounded by large castle walls.

"Kirito-kun!"

I see a girl with long orange-brown hair walking towards me. Normally, she would have worn the red and white uniform that all members of the Knights of Blood wear but today, she's wearing a casual yellow sweater with a brown long skirt. It's pretty strange to see her with a Beater like me because she's the vice-captain of her guild. In her hands, she carried an item. Is that a hamburger?

"Kirito-kun, look what I brought you for lunch!"

"Thanks Asuna" I took the meal off her hands and immediately put it into my mouth. No sooner had I did that, my tongue began to have a sizzling sensation. "Spicy! This hamburger is spicy!" I cried, rushing to tap my inventory window for a bottle of water.

"It's my new recipe. Maybe I shouldn't have added that new ingredient..."

I wished she could have told me that sooner. You see, Asuna is an excellent cook. I have absolute trust in her skills which she constantly level up just to satisfy her hobby. In a world like SAO, that's rare because Cooking is not really usable in battles. As for me, I like my Fishing skill as a hobby but i don't go to the extent of leveling it up constantly like her.

"It's O-Okay...spicy but delicious..." I managed to put in a good word.

"Thanks, Kirito-kun" she smiled. "Hey why don't we head towards the forest today? We haven't finished admiring the scenery, right?"

"Eh, I wanted to go fishing today..."

"Kirito-kun!" I detected anger in Asuna's voice. I gulped, did I say something wrong?

"But I can go fishing tomorrow..." I sighed. Satisfied with my reply, she turned around and started walking in the direction of the forest. I could only follow behind her unwillingly. She was, after all, my in game wife and not to mention the only cook in SAO who could recreate meals with the most fabulous taste.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

"Arghhh, I managed to escape from that dungeon..." I groaned as I collapsed onto the grass. Spreading my arms wide, I glanced up at the virtual sky. An image of an infant-looking person in a black suit and hat appeared there in my mind. "What is this place?" I yelled out in frustration. It was around this time that I recalled what happened a year back when I was suddenly called into my room by the same person I thought of earlier.

* * *

(flashback)

"Here, put this on and plug the end into that socket over there"

"Huh, why must I?"

"You know why, Tsuna. Don't say it out so loudly!" the small boy hit me in the stomach. This was Reborn, my home tutor and apparently a very powerful hitman who claimed he wasn't actually a baby despite his appearance. Muttering something under my breath, I did as I was ordered to. "What's with this helmet? For that matter, what am I supposed to do?" I questioned him. I think I've seen this sometime in the news but it doesn't ring a bell now.

My questions only prompt Reborn to kick my head and point a gun at me in a threatening manner. "No more questions. Press ON then START GAME" he said.

Grumbling, I did so. Immediately, my vision was replaced by a virtual screen that started with my six senses check. Then, it announced "Welcome to Sword Art Online. Select your Username". Without thinking, I typed in 'Tsuna'. The next few seconds was a blur and I landed flat on my face in the middle of a strange-looking town.

(End of flashback)

* * *

"Well, no use thinking about it now..." I looked around my surroundings. It seems like I was in a forest of sorts. "Great, where am I now?" I mumbled, standing up slowly to inspect the place. Luckily, there were no monsters around.

"Kirito-kun, hurry up!"

I turned my heard around in the direction of the voice. It sounded like it belonged to a girl, maybe she can teach me more about this place. I bounded off to meet her. I haven't walk for long before I realised she had a companion. They had already noticed me, it seems.

"Hello..." I began, trying not to sound too suspicious.

Both of them exchanged glances. "Hello...erm, is there something you want from us?"

"I'm called Tsuna. I just want to know where am I?"

"On the outskirts of Lindas on floor 48" the girl replied.

"What? Ah, I just want to finish this and go home" Tsuna complained.

* * *

Kirito's POV

At that moment, the black swordsman came to an understanding with this stranger. "We all do, Tsuna" he sympathised. "My name is Kirito and beside me is Asuna. So what's your level?" Kirito inquired although he knew it was not polite of him to ask. It was just that Tsuna was in beginner-looking attire with few amour or even weapons on. The other boy didn't seem to mind answering his question though.

"I'm level 10, or so my status says"

Asuna and Kirito widened their eyes in surprise. "What?! A level 10 on floor 48?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Well..."

"Why am I here in the first place? I still don't know how to play this game either! What's with all the monsters trying to kill me. Wah! Where are you Reborn!?" Tsuna started crying which made Kirito and Asuna sweat-dropped.

"Tsuna-san, right? I think you should calm down a bit and tell us exactly how you got here" Asuna said with a glance towards me.

I coughed nervously; Asuna obviously wanted me to say something useful to him. "Tsuna-san, I think-" I didn't finished my sentence before a big monster came running from behind Tsuna. "Look out-"Again, didn't have the time to say anything when Tsuna took a sword out and in a flash took it down.

Asuna and I had our mouths wide opened in shock. "What in the world!?"

More than that, I was really impressed by this person. At first, he looked like a beginner with his attire like that but seeing him in action was truly an eye-opener. "Hey, Asuna..." I got my partner to come closer. "What do you say if I invite him to join us?"

Asuna nodded her head. "I guess so...but only until he gets better"

"Better? Did you see him take down that level 30 monster with only that weak sword?"

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna cuts in.

"Would you like to join us, Tsuna-san?" Asuna asked with a smile.

"I can? Thanks"

And so begins Tsunayoshi's true mission.

* * *

 **We hope you have enjoyed this fic. Please read and review :D**


	2. Sword Dance of Friendship

**This fanfiction is a collaboration between FeatherofTruth and her friend.**

 **We only own this fanfic's plot.**

 **The following is a DISCLAIMER. The characters and the world inside this fic do not belong to us. _Katekyō Hitman Reborn!_ rightfully belongs to Akira Amano and _Sword Art Online_ rightfully belongs to ****Reki Kawahara.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sword Dance of Friendship**

* * *

Kirito's POV

A day after our encounter with Tsuna, Asuna and I decided to visit Lisbeth's store to get a new sword for him. Tsuna was delighted to say the least. Lisbeth, on the other hand, was wary of the newcomer. "Is he going to break my sword?" the pink-haired master blacksmith joked with a reference to our first meeting with each other. "N-No..." I laughed nervously. Why do girls like to tease me? I took a quick glance at Asuna who seems unaffected by Lisbeth's joke.

"So, what kind of sword are you looking for?" the question was directed at Tsuna.

"I don't know actually..." Tsuna replied, his eyes looking around the shop until his eye caught onto one he liked - a long silver one-handed sword with a blue crystal etched at the middle of the handle. On closer look, there was a roman numeral 'I' scratched into the crystal. "Oh, are you interested in that sword?" Lisbeth picked up the sword and passed it to Tsuna to hold. "I made that a few weeks ago but accidentally let someone leave a mark on it just because he wasn't happy with the price I quoted" she explained. "If you want it, I can give you a 20% discount"

"I'll take it!" Tsuna accepted readily, his eyes sparkling. "H-Hold on a minute, Tsuna" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you have to see if it suits you first?"

"How do I do that?" he inquired.

Asuna tapped lightly on the sword. A small screen appeared above where she tapped. "Hmm, this sword is called Reborn. It's a power type of sword" she read the information aloud. Hearing the name of the sword made Tsuna even more certain. "I want to buy that sword!" he declared confidently. Strangely, the look on his face tells me Tsuna wanted the sword just so he could destroy it.

Lisbeth flashed a grin. "Sold" she said.

"Now to buy you some teleport crystals and other equipment" I reminded Tsuna, catching him swinging the sword down on the floor like he was beating it.

"I spent all my money on Reborn. I only have enough for another night's lodging at the inn" he smiled wryly. Bonk! Asuna's hand came down on his head faster than he could react to it. "You...how impulsive could you be?" she gritted her teeth. "Ouch..." Tsuna winced. I sweat dropped, realising just how similar I was to Tsuna when it came to being beaten by Asuna. "In any case, I'll give you some of mine first. We have to get back to the frontlines by today" I said.

We said our farewells to Lisbeth and teleported back to the frontlines.

Tsunayoshi's POV

The 'frontlines' turned out to be on the 74th floor. It was a floor consisting of numerous hills, forests and mountains. When I first arrived on this floor, my first thought was: "My mission is to save someone trapped in this world but it'll take ages before I could reach the 100th floor!" and my next thought was "Reborn, why do you have to do this to me! You knew, didn't you? You so knew about this!"

Talking to myself like this, Asuna and Kirito gave me weird stares. They probably think I've finally snapped or something but I can't tell them about Reborn or my mission. During my few days with the both of them, I really did thought of them as my friends more than my party members or as my mentors so when Kirito suggested we check out the dungeon, I agreed without question. Well, to tell the truth, the both of them were worried since my level was so low.

I talked them into letting me join them despite that though and so here I am. Specifically, we were running away. I never thought I'll see the day where the three of us would escape from a fight. "We could have taken on that monster" I grumbled. "That monster was the boss. With our skills, we need at least 10 shield players and 10 more attacking forces" Kirito replied. We rested behind a big rock to catch our breaths.

Asuna smiled at us. "It's a bit late but I've prepared a packed lunch for all of us" she took out a basket and handed us two sandwiches each. We peered closely at our lunch. "I-Is this handmade?" Kirito asked. "Be grateful that we're partners" Asuna replied. Both of us took a bite out of the sandwiches.

"It's good!" Kirito exclaimed.

Asuna opened up various bottles from her basket and put some onto her finger. Kirito licked the sauce of her finger which caused Asuna to blush. "What..." she muttered. "Its soy sauce" Kirito commented with a serious face. "You could earn a fortune just by selling this...no, wait...I don't you to stop making these for me" he took back his words. "Geez, you're so greedy. I'll make however much you want, Kirito. Oh, Tsuna too if you like" she said.

"Don't say it like I'm an extra" I retorted with a chuckle. I know Asuna didn't mean it but seeing my partners this close to each other only reminded me more of my true mission. I sighed.

All of a sudden, Kirito took up his sword again. "What's wrong?" Asuna asked. My Detection skill has detected multiple players beside us here. We waited with tense muscles as those unknown players came nearer and nearer.

"Yo, Kirito. It's been awhile"

"Oh, it's just Klien. I see you're still alive"

"As unfriendly as ever, I see. Eh, who are your companions?"

"Let me introduce you to Tsuna, a lone swordsmen we found earlier, and Asuna, the vice commander of the Knights of the Blood"

Klien opened his mouth in shock and left it agape.

"Tsuna, Asuna. Meet Klien from the Guild Fuurinkazan"

Asuna and I hesitated to go near Klein. Something wasn't right about this person. That was what we thought after witnessing his current strange behaviour. Although that is the case, I forced out a wry smile.

Klien remained silent.

"Hey, say something" Kirito waved a hand in front of the Fuurinkazan's guild leader.

Suddenly, he regained his senses and went into a saluting position.

"H-hello. I-I'm Klien, 24, single and looking for-"

Kirito punched him in the gut before he could finish.

The guild members were startled and immediately surrounded Kirito's group.

"W-what do you want?" I asked in a panic, a hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Aren't you Asuna-san?" the question was directed at the vice-captain of the Knights of the Blood. It seems Asuna was very popular in this virtual world. Then, they started pushing each other to get a better look at her.

"Eh"

"Y-Yes?" the girl sounded surprised while Kirito tried to fend off the guild members.

Despite that, the two parties laughed as they introduced themselves properly and got along. I smiled cheerfully, this kind of situation I can see it happening back in my own world. So nostalgic.

Too bad it had to be broken up so soon when a party of many players dressed in thick armour from head to toe walked up to us.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Kovats of the Aincrad Liberation Front" he announced without even removing his helmet so that we can see his face.

With a calm demeanor, Kirito introduced himself as a solo player.

Immediately, this man went on to ask about the boss room. Then, demanded of us to give the location of it! What is wrong with this guy!?

In the end, Asuna broke up a potential fight between the Liberation Army and the rest of us by willingly giving up the location. The guild then left.

"I don't like that guy's attitude" I complained.

"Well, as long as we don't fight here. It'll get messy then. But I do hope they don't attempt to fight the boss without more help…" Asuna lowered her eyes.

I should have known her words would trigger a death flag because minutes later we all heard a loud scream coming from the direction of the boss' room.

"What the—" Klien gaped at the bloodcurdling scream.

"No time to lose. Let's go" Kirito nodded to his party. Understanding what he wanted us to do, Asuna and I kept up with his running pace and dashed towards the boss room.

Together, we pushed open the door leading to the boss inside.

My eyes widened at the mass destruction caused by the boss inside the unusually bright room. The floor was a sea of bluish-white flames and in the middle of all the chaos lays their huge target. Flourishing its enormous zanbato-like sword around, the blue demon also known as Gleam-eyes blew steam from its nostrils. The boss monster reared back its goat-like head and growled menacingly at the newcomers.

If I were not already used to the abnormalities in my everyday life, I may have already started sweating in real fear. However, this level of strangeness I was already accustomed to so that it made me more excited than fearful of the Gleam-eyes. I glanced above and saw that it's HP (Health Points) had not even reached one-third.

"Use your crystals to teleport!" I heard Kirito shouting to the guild members of the Liberation Army.

The fallen soldiers turned their heads towards us. Their bodies were trembling. One of them shook his head. "We can't. It doesn't work here" he replied, his voice almost dead on his tongue.

Kirito appeared visibly shocked and could not say anything. He clenched his fists into tight knuckles. I could see his mouth moving to form words. Catching the term No-Crystal Area, I remembered Asuna telling me about places where teleport crystals would not work. The girl would smile then and patted my back in comfort as she added that they have not happened in boss rooms.

I looked back at Asuna. She looked as shocked as Kirito.

At this point in time, the leader of the party of the Liberation Army shouted "What are you saying! The word retreat does not exist for the Liberation Army! Fight! Fight I tell you!"

"You Jerk!" I yelled back in response, unable to contain my anger. Has the players in this world lost their humanity? I wanted to scream these kinds of thought out. The friends he had in the real world would never send comrades to a death trap (except maybe Reborn because he already did). I exchanged looks with the black swordsman who was also seething with anger. We both nodded at each other.

"Dying Will Mode activate" I mumbled under my breath. A single flame, orange in colour, floated above my head. I grinned. It was pure luck that I get to use this skill in SAO to defeat the floor boss.

"Asuna! Klien! Tsuna! Give me ten seconds" Kirito motioned to us.

I waved a hand in answer. Then, he flew up and deals a swift blow to Gleam-eyes with Reborn. "Take that!" I shouted.

Following up on my attack, Klien and Asuna blocked the incoming attacks from the boss. The two veterans were losing stamina quickly. Their swords, a katana and rapier respectively, were weightless and not used for defence normally. In the background, Kirito seemed to changing his equipment as he tap various buttons on his menu screen.

"I'm done" Kirito announced after a few minutes.

Klien got hit once, and his HP decreased as he stepped back. Asuna took his place to fight with Gleam-eyes, and within just a few seconds her HP had fallen to about half. After she heard Kirito, Asuna nodded without turning around and gave a short shout before executing a piercing skill. A white streak of light flew through the air and struck Gleam-eyes' sword, causing sparks to spray out. The distance between them widened.

"Switch!"

Taking this opportunity, Kirito charged in while Asuna retreated a few distance away. With the sword in Kirito's right hand, he blocked the boss's sword which trail down with flames. Then, he reached behind his back to grab a second sword with his left hand. His movement was smooth and the boss's HP fell as his cut connected with its flesh.

"Let me join you!" I jumped into the fray next to Kirito. I tied a rope to the hilt of my sword and started attacking the boss in conjunction with Kirito. The rope swung around and around until the boss' legs were thoroughly tied. My speed was doubtfully on par with that of the Flash, Asuna.

"Kirito!" I called his name, signalling for him to finish it.

"Yaaaaaa!" KIrito unleashed a battle cry as he charged at Gleam-eyes. "Star Stream Burst!"

With a big explosion, Gleam-eyes gave a piercing scream before disappearing into particles of data. Everyone was silent. No one daring to move until a pop out appeared in the middle of the room. Congratulations. Floor cleared it said but no one was in the mood to celebrate. Those who still had strength in them helped those who were physically and mentally hurt. Everyone wanted to go back home. Not the one they made in SAO but the one they had in real life.

Tsuna watched Kirito staring one last time as the doors of the 75th floor slowly opened up to us.

* * *

 **It seems we made a mistake in chapter 1, Kirito is not yet married to Asuna in game so pretend that did not happen when you read this chapter. (I'm sorry).** **But we hope you have enjoyed this fic. Please read and review :D**


End file.
